


A Light In The Dark

by Roseheartwhitefox



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Advice, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Humor, Late Night Conversations, Male Friendship, Romance, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roseheartwhitefox/pseuds/Roseheartwhitefox
Summary: Inuyasha discovers that Souta is afraid of the dark, and tries to help him overcome it. In the process, he discovers a little but about himself, as he and Souta discuss some of life's biggest questions. Takes place during The Final Act.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	A Light In The Dark

Inuyasha sat on Kagome's bed as he watched over her doing her schoolwork. She was continuing to study for her high school entrance exams, and based on what Inuyasha knew, it was a pretty formidable foe. He often sat in such a position, as it made him feel good to watch over her protectively. Kagome seemed to be somewhat less receptive to having him watch her, but after countless times of trying to tell him otherwise, she finally just gave up. Although to be perfectly honest, part of her actually didn't mind.

It was on that late evening after Kagome went to sleep that Inuyasha went outside towards the well to get some air before he called it a night. It was then, he noticed, that despite it being late, Kagome's younger brother, Souta, still had the light on in his room. As Inuyasha came to think of it, the light was on in the little guy's room almost every night, no matter how late it was. Curiosity getting the better of him, Inuyasha hopped up to the tree outside the window and peered inside. Souta was sound asleep, but the lights were still on in his room. Inuyasha thought it was pretty strange for someone to sleep with the light on like that. 

Inuyasha was just about to jump down from the tree when the branch made a crack, and startled Souta awake. Souta's eyes met golden ones outside his window, and he let out an incredibly loud screech that Inuyasha had to jump inside and put his hand over Souta's mouth to muffle.

_"Kid, it's just me! Inuyasha!"_ spat Inuyasha, trying to muffle Souta's screeching.

Souta calmed down after a moment, his heart racing. _"Inuyasha!_ I...I thought you were a monster!" Souta exclaimed with fear in his voice. "Why are you outside my room?"

"Why do you have the light on when you're asleep, kid?" asked Inuyasha.

"Why were _you_ outside my room?" Souta snapped.

_"Keh!"_ spat Inuyasha, "Because kid, I saw you have the light on all night. I was curious."

Souta averted his eyes from Inuyasha. "It doesn't matter why I sleep with the light on. I'm not afraid of the dark or something!"

Inuyasha tilted his head. "You're afraid of the dark?"

_"No, I'm not!"_

"You can talk to me, man to man, kid," said Inuyasha, his voice softening. "I mean, if you're afraid of the dark, it's not that big of a deal."

_"Yeah right!"_ exclaimed Souta. "You aren't afraid of anything!"

"Well, I guess that's true..." mused Inuyasha, "Still, though. You're afraid of the dark, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not!" Souta retaliated.

"Who are you trying to convince here?" said Inuyasha as he folded his arms, "Me? Or yourself?"

Souta averted his gaze in silence.

"I can sense your hesitation, and smell your fear. Fear like that is enough to kill a grown man. One misstep is all it takes. So you wanna be honest with me, kid?" said Inuyasha.

Souta sighed, lowering his gaze. "Yeah, it's true, _okay?_ I'm afraid of the dark."

"Why are you afraid of the dark?" asked Inuyasha. "Gotta be a reason."

"Well, I wasn't always. It just...it sort of happened after my Dad died. I just got scared when it was dark. I was afraid to tell anyone about it because...because I was worried they would make fun of me." admitted Souta. He looked up to Inuyasha, and it was hard to admit something like this to someone he admired so much.

"Does Kagome know?" asked Inuyasha.

"No, not even her. You're the first person I ever told." said Souta.

"Well, I'm glad you did, kid. It's okay, you know." replied Inuyasha.

"I think it was just hard after Dad died, because I had no one watching over me in the dark anymore. If I had someone to watch over me at night, maybe I wouldn't be scared anymore." said Souta.

_"Well..."_ mused Inuyasha, "Kagome planned on being back here for a while to study. Maybe I could help you out. No one should have to be afraid of the dark like that."

"You'd really do that for me?" said Souta with wonder.

"Sure, why not? I'm a master of not being afraid. I'll help ya, kid." said Inuyasha.

"It's just...the dark is so scary. What if a monster tries to hurt me?" Souta said, averting his eyes, "You probably think that's stupid."

"Well, youkai are kind of monsters...but still, if I'm here to protect you, nothing will get to ya," said Inuyasha. "And I'll make sure Kagome doesn't suspect a thing."

Finally, Souta agreed to dim the lights each night, as long as Inuyasha was there to protect him. The first night came, and Souta turned the light down just a little bit. Inuyasha lay outside in the tree directly in front of Souta's window.

_"Inuyasha?"_ Souta whispered nervously into the darkness outside.

"I'm here, Souta." Inuyasha said reassuringly.

"I know."

"You okay, kid?" asked Inuyasha.

"Y-yeah." said Souta somewhat uncertainly. 

"I'll be here all night. Get some sleep, kid."

"Good-night, Inuyasha." said Souta before closing his eyes.

"Good-night, Souta." said Inuyasha, before he closed his eyes as well. 

* * *

Turning down the lights a little every night helped Souta. But what really helped was just talking. The next night they dimmed the lights a little more and talked about relationships. 

"Why don't you ask her out?"

"I don't know. What you said really scared me." said Souta.

"Well, okay, Miroku's a bad example. But not all women respond to advances like that. You just gotta do it the right way." said Inuyasha.

"I dunno. I don't know if she likes me." said Souta.

"Well, you are a nice kid. I bet she likes you." said Inuyasha.

"What if another guy asks her out before I do?" asked Souta.

"Easy. Rip out his liver. Problem solved." said Inuyasha with a grin.

Souta chuckled before pulling up his covers. "Good-night, Inuyasha."

"Good-night, Souta." said Inuyasha.

* * *

The next night, they dimmed the lights even more, and had a chance to talk about some of life's biggest questions.

"Hey, Inuyasha?" asked Souta.

"Yeah?"

"What do you think happens when you die?"

Inuyasha mused for a moment, stroking his chin in thought. "Huh. I dunno. I don't think about it much. Good question, though. What do you think?"

"Well no one really knows for sure, but I like to think the first thing that happens in heaven is you get to watch your whole life on TV." said Souta.

"Really? That box you watch all the time?" replied Inuyasha. "That's cool."

"Yeah! You get to watch all your favorite parts," said Souta, "What would your favorite parts be?"

Inuyasha blushed, thinking of all the moments he had been with Kagome. It sounded nice to be able to re-watch those moments one day. "So one day we might be watching this on TV, Souta?"

"Yeah, maybe. Maybe we're even watching ourselves right now!" giggled Souta.

"Think so?"

"Yeah!" said Souta, looking out the window to the sky, waving his hand. _"Hey, dead Inuyasha!"_

Inuyasha smiled, looking up to the sky and waving. _"Hey, dead Souta."_

"Good-night, Souta." said Inuyasha.

"Good-night, Inuyasha."

* * *

The next night, they dimmed the lights even more. Souta had a chance to talk to Inuyasha about what school was like.

"Hey, Inuyasha? Did you know that before we were humans, we were monkeys?" said Souta, "They talked about it in class today."

"That's weird. I don't remember being a monkey." said Inuyasha.

"No, silly!" laughed Souta, "I mean, humans came from monkeys. They evolved over a long time."

"Well that explains a lot about humans, then!" Inuyasha cackled.

"Well you're part human too! So that means you're part monkey!" laughed Souta.

"I do sleep in trees a lot. Hell, I'm in one right now," replied Inuyasha. "No wonder Kagome thinks about school all the time. They tell you some weird stories."

"Yeah, most people hate school. But sometimes they tell you some cool stuff. Like how all the dinosaurs melted down and basically turned into gasoline."

"Gasoline? You mean that stuff they put in the iron wagon with the doors and wheels?"

"Yeah. Crazy when you think about the fact that it's all just a bunch of melted dinosaurs." said Souta.

"Yeah..." said Inuyasha, "Hey, Souta? What's a dinosaur?"

Souta grinned from ear to ear. "Oh boy, Inuyasha! Wait till I tell ya!"

* * *

And so, the next night, the lights were dimmed even more, and Inuyasha and Souta had a chance to talk about philosophy. 

"Hey, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, Souta?"

"If you could be any animal in the world, what would you be?"

"Well, I'm already half dog-demon. So I'm sort of part animal already," said Inuyasha. "Why? What would you be?"

"Well, now that you mention dog, I think I'd be a dog." said Souta.

"How come?"

"'Cause I like living inside and sitting on couches and most people let their dog live inside and sit on couches." said Souta.

"How about a cat? People let their cat live inside and sit on couches." replied Inuyasha.

"Yeah, but we already have Buyo. I wouldn't want to be in competition for him," replied Souta, "So what kind of animal would you be if you could be any animal in the whole world?"

"Well, I mean...I know I'm already half dog. So saying dog would be kind of dumb. But I think I'm gonna have to say dog, too. You make a good point about the couch." Inuyasha immediately thought of curling up on the couch next to Kagome, and letting her scratch his ears. Maybe he needed to take more advantage of this half-dog thing.

"People like to take their dogs to all kinds of places, too. If I was a dog, I'd get to go on picnics and vacations and all kinds of stuff," Souta smiled. "Hey, Inuyasha? Have you and Kagome ever rode in a car someplace?"

"Well, we tried that once. I _really_ liked sticking my head out the window and opening my mouth. But turns out I get sick in the car." replied Inuyasha.

"Yeah, dogs do that."

"The medicine Kagome gave me to help me not get sick made me hungry. It's a vicious cycle we kind of wanted to avoid again." said Inuyasha.

"That's too bad. It's hard to get anywhere without a car."

"Well, I can just carry her quick enough." smiled Inuyasha.

"You should try it when you're a human at night. Riding in the car can be fun. You listen to music and talk and just enjoy it. I think you'd like it." said Souta.

Inuyasha smiled, thinking of going on a car ride with Kagome during his human night. The sound of it wasn't half-bad at all. Maybe he'd take the kid's advice and try it sometime.

* * *

The next night, they dimmed the lights even more, and had a chance to muse about the universe as the moon shone brightly in the sky.

"Hey Inuyasha, do believe in aliens?" asked Souta

"What are _aliens?"_ asked Inuyasha.

"You know, _aliens._ From out in space. Out there," said Souta, pointing to the night sky. "I mean, there's a huge chance that there's something else living there. I mean, look at all those stars! There's gotta be some life out there."

"Never really thought about it before. Huh. Aliens." mused Inuyasha.

"Yeah. Some people even say they see UFOs - unidentified flying objects. Stuff that's probably an alien spaceship."

"Well, I do see a lot of those in my time. But usually it's just demon stuff." laughed Inuyasha.

"Maybe youkai are just aliens that came here a long time ago. So maybe you aren't half-demon at all!" exclaimed Souta, "Maybe you're just half-alien!"

"Huh. I never really thought about that. So that would make my brother all alien?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah! Next time you see him, you can tell him to get back on his spaceship and go home!"

"He totally wouldn't know what I was talking about. Damn, I gotta remember that. It'll be so worth it." laughed Inuyasha. Next time he saw Sesshomaru, he knew exactly what he was going to say.

"Good-night, Souta." 

"Good-night, Inuyasha."

* * *

The next night, the lights were almost completely dim. Souta and Inuyasha had a chance to talk about 'guy stuff'. 

"Hey, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you grow a moustache?"

"Never really tried," said Inuyasha, "Never had much for facial hair, unlike Miroku who has to shave."

"What do you think it's like to have one?" mused Souta.

"I dunno, kid. But my best advice is that as soon as you can grow one, do it." said Inuyasha.

"Yeah, I'd like to. It's just..." Souta said "Do you think I'll look dumb?"

"Honestly, kid? I think you'd look pretty cool," said Inuyasha, "Kinda makes me wish I could have one."

"You'd look good with one." said Souta.

"Think so?"

"Oh, totally! You'd look so cool! I think Kagome would like it." said Souta.

"Huh," said Inuyasha stroking his upper lip. "Maybe I'll have to try it sometime. Good thing Kagome doesn't know about these conversations. She'd never let me live it down if she heard me say that."

Little did Souta and Inuyasha know it, but someone was watching the two through the crack in Souta's bedroom door. She smiled, listening to their conversation. Yes, it was nice to see her little brother bonding with someone who was a role model in his life. 

Kagome chuckled quietly to herself before closing the door and walking away. "Silly boys! Did they really think I wasn't going to figure out what was going on?"

* * *

The next night, the light was almost completely off. Inuyasha and Souta had a chance to talk about something that Inuyasha himself was afraid to think about.

"Hey, Inuyasha?" said Souta into the darkness.

"Yeah, Souta?"

"Do you love my sister?"

_"Keh!_ What kind of question is that? I...I don't know!" fumbled Inuyasha, blushing profusely in the dark.

"You should tell her, you know." said Souta.

"Tell her _what?"_ Inuyasha sneered.

_"Come on._ You know what I'm talking about." Souta pushed.

_"Keh!_ No I don't!" Inuyasha spat.

"You love her, don't you."

_"No!"_

_"Fine!_ Then say it. Say 'I don't love Kagome'." said Souta.

Inuyasha paused in hesitation.

_"See?_ You can't do it. Cause you love her," Souta stated. "Come on, Inuyasha. You can tell me. I trust you. Now it's your turn to trust me."

_"Fine,"_ huffed Inuyasha, "I do, Souta. I love her. I love her more than I've ever loved anyone."

"So why don't you tell her?" asked Souta.

"Cause...cause it's complicated..." sighed Inuyasha.

"Why?" questioned Souta.

"Cause...I dunno. You're just a kid. You wouldn't understand."

"Well, I could try!"

"I just...I guess...I'm afraid to tell her," Inuyasha confessed. "And if you tell anyone, I'll deny it!"

"YOU are scared?" gasped Souta, "I just...I just didn't think you were scared of anything."

"I am," replied Inuyasha, feeling very vulnerable. "I'm scared of this. More than fighting demons ever could make me."

"Like I was afraid to tell you I was scared of the dark?" said Souta.

"Yeah, exactly like that."

"It's okay to be scared, Inuyasha. I told you I was scared of something, and instead of laughing at me, you helped me," said Souta, "Maybe you need to confront that fear like I confronted mine."

"Yeah...maybe these problems aren't much different." replied Inuyasha.

"So why are you scared to tell her you love her?"

"I guess...the biggest thing I'm scared of is...is that I'll tell her, she's gonna say that she doesn't love me back." Inuyasha said quietly, his voice trembling.

Souta started to laugh hysterically, and Inuyasha glared at him.

"Not helping my confidence, kid." Inuyasha spat.

_"I'm sorry, Inuyasha!"_ Souta laughed, "It's just...oh, you guys are just so stubborn!"

_"Huh?"_

"Oh _come on,_ Inuyasha! Open up your eyes! She loves you, too!"

Inuyasha blushed profusely at Souta's comment. "R-really? How can you possibly know?"

_"Inuyasha!"_ Souta huffed. "Come on! I see the way she looks at you. The way she acts sad when you aren't around, and how happy she is when you come back. She even sleeps with a stuffed white dog that has ears just like yours!"

"S-she...she _does?"_ Inuyasha grinned, a fang poking out of his mouth.

"Yeah! And come on, buddy! When you guys are together...it just feels _right._ I'm just a kid and don't know a lot, but even I know what you guys have is special."

"Think so?" said Inuyasha.

"Yeah. And like you said...if another guy makes a move on her, you gotta rip out his liver. But I don't think Kagome would like that very much. So maybe you should tell her for that reason, too." said Souta.

"Suppose you're right, kid." said Inuyasha with a deep sigh.

"Just say what's in your heart, Inuyasha," said Souta kindly, "Don't even think about it. Just say it. Say exactly what you mean. You gotta."

_"Keh,"_ Inuyasha huffed, gazing at the moon above, "I suppose that cat's out of the bag now, huh? I gotta confront my fear, too." 

"Good-night, Inuyasha."

"Good-night, Souta."

* * *

Before you knew it, the little guy didn't need the light at all. As the morning sunlight filtered in the window, Souta awoke with a giant grin as he hopped out of bed.

_"Inuyasha!_ I did it! I slept with the lights off and I wasn't scared!" he exclaimed, waking Inuyasha up. "What's that on your face?"

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes, gazing up at the spots on his face and forehead. "Snails. I stopped swattin' em off around midnight." Inuyasha shook the snails from his head and hopped back into Souta's room.

"I can't believe I did it! I'm not scared of the dark anymore!" Souta exclaimed. "And it's all because you helped me!" Souta jumped on Inuyasha, hugging him tightly. "Thank you, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha smiled, patting Souta on the head. "No problem, kid. It wasn't so bad hanging out with you. You aren't too bad."

Souta looked up at Inuyasha with stars in his eyes. He looked as if he was practically going to explode. 

"I wish you were my big brother, Inuyasha," Souta sighed, "Then we could hang out like this all the time."

"Heh...that wouldn't be so bad." replied Inuyasha with a smile.

"You should tell Kagome you love her. Then you'd get to be!" said Souta

_"Shh!"_ Inuyasha hissed, covering up Souta's mouth. 

"Well you should!" spoke Souta muffled through Inuyasha's hand.

_"Alright, alright!"_ spat Inuyasha, "I'll tell her. Just don't ruin it before I have the chance!"

* * *

The next evening, Inuyasha sat on Kagome's bed as he continued to watch her work on her studies. Kagome smiled to herself as she felt Inuyasha watching her. It was a nice feeling to have someone looking out for her. In fact, it was downright sweet.

After finishing up the last page of her notes, Kagome stretched and yawned, and walked over to the bed where Inuyasha was watching her, and she couldn't help but swoon at his adorable puppy eyes. Sometimes he just had a way of doing that!

Kagome sat next to Inuyasha, and touched his arm gently. "Well, guess I'm all done for tonight. I don't think my brain can take anymore math!"

_"Hmpfh!"_ snorted Inuyasha, trying not to blush at Kagome's touch.

"It's very sweet of you to watch over me here. I know it's probably pretty boring for you." said Kagome.

_"Keh!_ Don't be silly, woman! Someone has to make sure you don't get attacked when you're vulnerable." Inuyasha replied sarcastically.

"Still, it's very sweet. I appreciate it." Kagome smiled, as she entwined her fingers with Inuyasha's. His heart began to race at her touch, his face a brilliant shade of crimson.

"Seems I'm not the only one you've been looking out for," Kagome giggled, "It was really nice of you to help Souta stop being scared of the dark. He's been afraid of it for so long, and you are practically his idol."

_"Keh, woman!"_ Inuyasha snorted. "I...I don't know what you're talkin' about!"

"Oh _come on,_ Inuyasha!" Kagome laughed, "I know you were sitting outside his window every night while he got used to being in the dark. It was really nice of you. He must have trusted you a lot to tell you he was afraid of the dark."

"You mean you _knew_ about that?" asked Inuyasha, his face somewhat shocked.

"I'm not stupid, Inuyasha," Kagome chuckled, "You were sleeping outside the window at my house for a week. I'm not ignorant!" Kagome laughed, "I just never pressed him about it because he was always so embarrassed. All I'm saying is it was really nice of you to do that. It was sweet," Kagome pressed a kiss to Inuyasha's cheek, and she was certain he was so red that steam was going to start coming out of his ears. "Souta needed another guy to talk man-to-man. I bet it meant the world to him."

_"Keh!"_ spat Inuyasha, trying to force his face to stop blushing. "It wasn't so bad. Kid's not really bad for conversation. I just felt bad for the little guy. Figured no woman would want a boy like him who was scared of the dark!"

"And I know he appreciates it," smiled Kagome, "It's been hard for him since Dad died. You're a male role model to him. He worships the ground you walk on. Poor little guy doesn't know any better."

_"Hey!"_ Inuyasha laughed, "It's not my fault he likes me so much! I don't even know _why!"_

"Oh, I can think of a few reasons," Kagome said tenderly, "You aren't as rough on the outside as you seem."

"Hmpfh!" Inuyasha snorted again, averting his gaze. But he couldn't for long. Kagome looked positively radiant in the dim lamp light, her hair tossed around her shoulders, her eyes luminous in the light. He thought about what he had talked about with Souta, and knew that if he didn't do it, the kid would probably be the one to spill the beans. He'd rather not have that. He _had_ to tell her. Before some other guy did, and he had to rip out his liver. That was one thing the kid got right.

"Ka...Kagome..." Inuyasha stumbled with his words, his voice trembling. "I...I kind of wanted to talk to you about something."

"Oh?" Kagome blushed, suddenly aware of her proximity to Inuyasha. "Of course, Inuyasha. You can tell me anything. You know that, right?"

_"Heh,"_ Inuyasha mused, trying within himself to find the words he desperately needed to say. He gulped nervously, but remembered Souta's words. To speak from his heart, without even thinking about it. Oftentimes speaking without thinking got him into trouble. But Inuyasha trusted Souta, and decided that maybe this was a time for speaking without thinking, if there ever was.

"Kagome," Inuyasha spoke, his voice trembling, "We've been around each other a lot these past few years. You've gotten to know me, and I've gotten to know you. Being with you...has helped me, Kagome," Inuyasha trailed off, gulping nervously, "You made me a better person. You accepted and cared about me exactly like I am. And I don't want to think about a single day in my life without you by my side."

Kagome blushed at Inuyasha's words, staring into his golden eyes as she melted in his gaze.

Inuyasha held Kagome's hand tenderly, forcing every ounce of his being to say what he so desperately felt in his heart. "I just...I never had the courage to tell you how I really feel, Kagome. That...that I love you, Kagome. I loved you since the day I first saw you, and I'll love you until the day I die."

He had finally said those words. The words that had been hidden in his heart for what felt like forever. For sure now, she'd run, just like he thought. She'd look at him with disgust, and slap him the way girls slapped Miroku. He waited for it.

But it didn't come.

Instead, Kagome's eyes began to tear up, and it scared Inuyasha to his very core. He had imagined every possible reaction Kagome could have had to such a confession, but making her _cry?_ He hadn't prepared himself for that.

"Kagome...I'm sorry...I shouldn't have said that, I-"

But Kagome cut him off. "Inuyasha!" She flung herself against his body, burying her head in his chest. "I...I love you, too!"

"You...you do?" Inuyasha replied in shock, a slow grin forming on his face.

"Of course I do, you idiot!" Kagome sniffled into his robe. "I've loved you for so long. You have no idea how much I've longed for you to say those words...how very long, Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome's trembling body as he embraced her close. "Hey, it's okay," he said softly into her hair, "I've been so stupid for so long. I'm sorry it took me this long to admit how I felt. But I love you, Kagome. I love you more than I've ever loved anybody. I mean that. I want you by my side, as my mate, Kagome. You, and no one else."

Kagome pulled back as she looked into Inuyasha's eyes, and melted in his gaze. He gently caressed her cheek, wiping away a stray tear, before bringing his lips to hers in a gentle kiss. A kiss so full of years of passion and love that Kagome felt herself go weak. Yet Inuyasha's strong arms would never let her falter. 

Kagome had expected Inuyasha's kisses to be that of a boy - but oh, no! These were the kisses of a man. A very, very in love man. He continued to kiss her gently in his embrace, and when it finally ended, Kagome melted into Inuyasha's arms.

"I love you, my Kagome," Inuyasha said as he nuzzled her body against him. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Inuyasha," Kagome said, as she nuzzled into his chest. "I always have, and I always will."

That night, Inuyasha and Kagome lay in each other's embrace, filled with love and gentle kisses, filled with a deep sense of peace and relief to finally have admitted their true feelings. Inuyasha loved the feeling of Kagome in his arms, and vowed that he would always protect her, no matter what, and to always be there for her.

In the hallway, a young boy grinned ear to ear as he peeked through the door crack. For the days to come would be happy indeed, and he looked forward to spending more time with his big brother, Inuyasha. 


End file.
